


‘Happy New Year’

by strangebabybeer



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic (Roméo Productions Asia Tour 2018) RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangebabybeer/pseuds/strangebabybeer
Summary: Drunken handjob.





	‘Happy New Year’

从罗密欧和朱丽叶家出来的时候，大家都醉醺醺的。新年的最后一天了，难免高兴，喝多了点。  
开门的时候不知道是谁先碰了谁，反正进了家门之后，两个人已经吻上了。唇齿间还带着酒气，鼻息暖暖的，正好驱散了从室外回来的寒冷 。  
提伯尔特和茂丘西奥拥吻着，脚上却很有默契地都往卧室里走。提伯尔特把茂丘西奥推在床上，转身扭开了床头那盏昏黄的灯。茂丘西奥夜视力不好，再加上喝醉了，黑灯瞎火待会难免撞到头。  
茂丘西奥歪歪扭扭地在床上给自己脱衣服，好不容易才蹭掉了毛衣，只剩一件内衣留给提伯尔特帮他脱。  
提伯尔特拿起搭在床尾还没来得及收进柜子里的领带，把茂丘西奥的手绑在了床头。铁艺大床嘛，买的时候就是想这么用的。  
茂丘西奥笑，说：“这么好兴致？”  
提伯尔特说：“你动作太多。”  
提伯尔特已经脱光了上身，但还留着长裤。他光着脚翻上床，帮茂丘西奥脱裤子。酒精的作用下，提伯尔特的动作没有平时利索，磕磕绊绊才把茂丘西奥的裤子扒下来。  
茂丘西奥双腿大开，一副任君索取的模样。他腿间的玩意儿已经半抬头，提伯尔特看了一眼，张嘴含住了他。  
提伯尔特几番吞吐，茂丘西奥的身体渐渐苏醒。  
茂丘西奥仰着头哼哼了几声，说：“别用嘴了，待会顶着你的喉咙，吐我一身。”  
提伯尔特：“你有那么大？”  
茂丘西奥笑：“我是嫌你技术差，给你个台阶下。”  
用嘴累，茂丘西奥也太不舒服。他知道茂丘西奥嫌他慢，他总是想让提伯尔特快快地进来。  
提伯尔特松了嘴，换了手。他发现好久都没给茂丘西奥打手枪了。  
茂丘西奥扭扭腰，说：“别那么麻烦了，快点进来。”  
提伯尔特手上不停，低着头没看茂丘西奥：“今天没力气，不伺候你了。”  
茂丘西奥哧笑一声，怪不得今天嫌自己动作多，换了平时喜欢得不得了。  
茂丘西奥知道今天不会再有接下来的一步，干脆放松开来享受提伯尔特的服务。提伯尔特的手很大，干燥而热的掌心包裹着他，上下套弄着，茂丘西奥感到舒服。  
提伯尔特推高了茂丘西奥的衣服，另一只手抚摸着茂丘西奥柔软的肚子和发胀的乳头。茂丘西奥皮薄，很容易变红，喝了酒后皮肤变得粉粉的，很可口。  
提伯尔特第一次发现的时候还觉得好笑，他以为茂丘西奥身上的皮肤跟他脸皮一样厚呢。  
茂丘西奥的前端渗出了点清液，提伯尔特就这那点液体细细地摩挲着的他龟头和茎身连接处的那个小口。茂丘西奥闭着眼睛，呼吸声加重，忍不住向上顶顶腰——那是他的敏感点。  
提伯尔特加快了手速，茂丘西奥的腰越顶越高，最终在一声呻吟之后，交代在提伯尔特手里。  
提伯尔特捞起茂丘西奥丢在地上的裤子，随意地擦了擦手。茂丘西奥的腿不受控制地抖了抖，提伯尔特看他这副满足的样子，也忍不住拉起了半边嘴角。

茂丘西奥的腿还张开着，性器软软地耷拉在腿间。提伯尔特把他的手解开放下来，茂丘西奥依然保持着那个姿势，仿佛在回味余韵。  
远处钟声响起，当，当，当。  
外面下着雪，很冷，但屋子里很暖。淡淡的气味是暖的，灯光是暖的，人也是暖的。  
茂丘西奥懒洋洋地踢了踢提伯尔特，笑着说：“喂，新年快乐。”  
酒意已经上头太久，提伯尔特失重般地倒在他身上，在他嘴上啄了一口，然后翻身躺好，把茂丘西奥捞进怀里，闭上眼睛说：“新年快乐。”


End file.
